The Stars Will Cry
by Sorni
Summary: Nothing with a magnitude as great as this has ever been seen before in the forest. It is greater then even the threat Firestar faced. This time there is no where to run, no where to hide. The cats are given no option. There’s nothing they can do to stop i
1. Prologue

In years long past great leaders ruled the forest in peace.

Or tried to.

After BloodClan was driven out, the 4 leaders worked together to form a fragile peace. Eventually Leopardstar and Tallstar passed on. Firestar outlived them though, but as all mortal creatures he did eventually die. His passing was mourned greatly by ThunderClan and he is revered as the greatest leader they have ever know. Both Firestar and Graystripe died as they lived, valiantly and as friends. Thus ended the cycle, they were apprenticed together, made warriors together, ruled together and they died together, in the same instant in fact.

Leaderless, ThunderClan was thrown into disarray. But then, Firestar's former apprentice stepped up to the challenge. Bramblethorn, formerly Bramblepaw was the only cat with the courage to pull the broken Clan together. Many of the cats did not want him to take the position, he was after all, Tigerstar's son and no cat wanted to see any child of Tigerstar's lead a Clan. But Bramblestar pulled ThunderClan together again and made them strong once more. His ambition was all for his Clan not for himself.

Bramblestar had thought carefully before choosing his deputy as there were many, many cats to choose from. In the end, he narrowed it down to all 3 of Firestar's offspring. He had only sired one litter of kits and none of them had had any litters of their own. Bramblestar debated long and hard over who it should be. All 3 candidates were more then worthy.

The only female of the bunch, Nightspirt was named so because of her severe insomnia. She was hardly ever seen during the day because she had to sleep through it. It was the only time she could sleep and sometimes the black female went for days and days without sleep. Night was a hard working female and very loyal to her Clan, but fairly quiet.

The largest male was a very handsome cat, taking after his father in color but his mother in eye hue and personality. Where his sister was quiet, Wildsong was outspoken and sometimes sarcastic but always respectful of those ranking above him. His unflagging energy and fiery personality had made him a favorite of the elders.

The smallest of the litter was a little brown male who went by the name of Littlesparrow. Teased as a kit and apprentice, he had learned how to use his head to do things a different way then the bigger cats did them. Quiet and respectful when necessary, Littlesparrow knew when to speak out as well. But he felt resentment toward some of the other warriors, then again he could repress it, he's always been a forgiving cat.

In the end, the magnificent Bramblestar decided that the striking black female, Nightspirt would rule ThunderClan with him. Some suspected a love affair, and neither of the cats denied it. Sure enough, Littlesparrow had to take over for his sister for a short time when she gave birth to a litter of 4 kits, sired by Bramblestar.

She named the females, Flamekit and Mosskit and the males were called Leafkit and Runningkit. Eventually, Bramblestar died, Nightspirt had already retired and Bramblestar had appointed his own son, Runningwind named for the cat who had lost his life as deputy. His son took over when Bramblestar died and appointed one of his sister, Flamestorm's kits as his deputy.

It was in this manner that the leadership of ThunderClan has been passed down from leader to deputy, both of them a direct, or indirect descendent of the great and revered Firestar. Eventually time passed, the cats forgot the threat of BloodClan and Firestar's deeds became merely tales. All of the cats alive when he ruled had gone to hunt with StarClan. Now, his great-great-great-great-great granddaughter, Ravenwing, will become Ravenstar and rule ThunderClan.

The threat this time will not come in the form of another Clan, no this time it will come from humans though not in the way that you think. Ravenstar will have to bring ThunderClan to heel. She'll work closely with the WindClan leader, the smart and pretty Featherstar as well as the strong RiverClan leader, Stormstar and lastly ShadowClan's charming leader, Emberstar.

Nothing with a magnitude as greatest as this has ever been before in the forest. It is greater then even the threat Firestar faced. This time there is no where to run, no where to hide. The cats are given no option. There's nothing they can do to stop it and so they'll have to prepare and survive. Raven will have to pull them together, dealing as well with a highly scandalous love affair and her own emotions. She never wanted this, she never choose this, but it came to her anyway.

The fragile peace they worked so hard for will be shattered.

And there isn't anything they can do about it.


	2. Cast of Characters

Just to help you keep track of all the kitties…

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Ravenstar Striking black female with startling emerald green eyes. Ravenstar is a petite cat, but by no means weak. She has humorous wit about her at the patience of a saint. Raven is a direct descendent of Firestar and her beauty has gotten her in some sticky situations before. She isn't one to tangle with though because she's as tough as nails.

**Deputy**

Tangleweb A very handsome ginger and white tom. He's isn't very large but he isn't small either. He has a way of winning cats over with his intelligence and good humor. Tangleweb is a courteous cat and doesn't discriminate against others unless he has a very good reason. He's always one for a good laugh and is Ravenstar's nephew.

_Mentor to Shadowpaw_

**Medicine Cat**

Ashrain A male cat somewhere between black and gray. Despite the fact that he's a master with herbs, he is a very sarcastic cat and often times quiet cynical. He doesn't inspire false hope and asks for help from no one. Though, the blue eyed cat will need to take an apprentice fairly soon as he is getting up there in years.

**Warriors**

Snowfur Snowfur is a splendid white tom, his paws are larger the normal and he sports deep hazel eyes that conceal everything. He fathered only Tangleweb and doesn't intend to father anymore kits. He has two sisters, Ravenstar and Swiftfoot.

Swiftfoot Swiftfoot has sired only one kit. Redhawk is her kit and she loves him dearly even though he is grown now. Swiftfoot and Snowfur are older then Ravenstar, though the sibling do have the same parents. Both cats are getting ready to retire. Swiftfoot is a stunning brown tabby she-cat with the normal hazel eyes. She is unusually light-boned though.

Redhawk Swiftfoot's son, Redhawk's father was killed many moons ago and he is almost a perfect replica of his paternal parent. His coat is more red the orange, though he does have the tabby stripes. He sports soft green eyes and an undying humor. He's never serious, because that doesn't work for him.

_Mentor to Twilightpaw_

Foxtail A pretty black she-cat who gets her name from the white tip on the end of her tail and her ability to get herself out of almost any situation. Foxtail is Firefly's mother, though she isn't related to any of the other cats in the Clan. She was born a rogue but helped ThunderClan out in a jam and was granted membership. She was pregnant at the time and Firefly is not related to any of the male cats in the clan.

_Mentor to Nettlepaw_

Comettail The most reserved of the warriors, Comet sired Midnightstorm. He was born a kittypet; like Firestar he was granted membership into the Clan after he proved his bravery and survival abilities. He was the last cat to be made a warrior by Ravenstar's father. Comet sports a golden coat with a bushy tail and soft hazel eyes that are almost always expressionless.

_Mentor to Rosepaw_

Firefly Foxtail's only daughter, Firefly was just recently made a warrior. She's an outgoing, boisterous individual who is extremely skilled at hunting. She's fairly fast and is an all around fun girl. She sports and orange tabby coat. This is very rare for a female and Firefly knows it. She has emerald eyes to go along with her coat and a lopsided grin that caught the attention of Midnightstorm.

Midnightstorm He was apprenticed with Firefly and Quickbreeze and made a warrior with the she-cats. Midnight tends to keep to himself and the only time he looks remotely happy is when he's around his beloved. He sports a coat so black it looks almost purple sometimes and intense yellow eyes that rarely betray emotion. He doesn't trust easily, but he's very talented and will make a good mentor for the right apprentice.

Quickbreeze The most unique looking of the warriors, she sports a coat that's a mixture of black and white. This sharp contrast sets off her soft pink nose and china blue eyes. Quickbreeze is considerably more mellow the Firefly but just as adventurous. The pair of she-cats get into more trouble then the rest of the Clan put together.

**Apprentices**

Shadowpaw Shadow is the oldest of the apprentices and he was not born in ThunderClan. He was found abandoned by Redhawk at Sunning Rocks. The kit smelled of nothing, no Clan and no two-legs. He was welcomed into ThunderClan and given the name Shadow because of his dark coat which was originally though to be black. It is in fact brown and he sports olive green eyes to go along with it. The name was kept though because of his quiet demeanor. It's easy to tell that his past constantly shadows his thoughts. Shadowpaw is a large cat and built for speed despite his size

Twilightpaw Twilightpaw befriended Shadow when they were just kits and the pair can almost always be found together. They can be expected to be made warriors soon as both of them have all but completed their training. Twilight is mostly white with splotches of brown tabby along his back, head and paws. He gets his names from his eyes which are a mixture of red, orange and deep purple. Twilight is quiet the amiable creature and more then makes up for his friends reserved demeanor

Nettlepaw Nettlepaw is another male, he's a mixture of mahogany and brown. His coat pattern is a unique tabby that's rarely if ever seen. He sports golden eyes and an adorable pink nose. He's a somewhat distant and sarcastic individual though not completely without social skills. He gets along best with the warriors and is friends with no one his won age.

Rosepaw Rosepaw is a named so because of her soft pink eyes which are a mutation. She sports a stunning black coat that makes her intense eyes all the more unique. Rose definitely has her thorns. She's a sarcastic individual and keeps to herself. While she may loose this with time it's doubtful. Her beauty brings many men to her but she looses them as soon as she opens her mouth. Her mother died at her birth and so she was raised with Twilightpaw and Nettlepaw. The elderly she-cat who raised them nursed Shadowpaw as well, though he was apprenticed before Twilight, Nettle and Rose.

**Queens**

Sablecoat A very pretty tortoiseshell she-cat. The little female is very young, just having gained her warrior name. Redhawk found the tortie, heavily pregnant and very emotionally abused. She had formerly been a city cat and had been raped while she was there. The female escaped and headed for ThunderClan. Still pregnant, she's due very soon. Redhawk is the only one who can get her to talk.

Lightspark A golden hued female, the eldest cat in the nursery. The litter she's carrying will be her last one. The litter was sired by a cat that was killed two moons ago and while Lightspark is distressed over the fact that her mate has died, she is determined to raise this litter well. The golden female sports bi-color eyes and a very large heart.

Dustcloud Brown tabby she-cat who is due very soon. Her kits were sire by a kittypet tom. Dustcloud was captured by Twolegs and locked in a basement. While there, an unknown tom force bred her. While Dustcloud and her emerald gaze is no worse for the experience, she knows her kits may be looked down upon. Dustcloud wants them to have a good life but refuses to be overprotective of her first litter which has yet to be born.

**Elders**

Spider A loner that joined up with ThunderClan ages ago. She never took a warrior name, preferring to stick with the name that had been hers for so long. The calico female has a fondness for kits and is more then happy to tell the little balls of fur stories. Spider isn't exactly old but she was able to retire and felt fine about doing so. She often helps new mentors with their first apprentices having been a splendid mentor herself. She actually mentored both Ravenstar and Tangleweb

Dayspell The only other Elder, Dayspell is a goofball of a tom. He mentored Redhawk, passing along his love of life to the young warrior. Dayspell sports a ginger and white coat that made him fairly popular with the ladies from other Clans. He has kits he didn't even know about. His hazel eyes dance happily all the time and he often goes hunting just for something to do.

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

Stormstar Despite an abusive past as a kittypet who was beaten daily, Stormstar has risen through RiverClan ranks to become their leader. While the gray tabby is mentally strong and well put together, he is fairly small and was named so because he loves the rain. He sports soft blue eyes that are kind and filled with underlying humor which isn't seen by his Clan, only those close to him.

**Deputy**

Darklake A pitch black male who is sometimes snappy, although very loyal to his clan. His hazel eyes are almost always expressionless and he doesn't usually take to others. Where Stormstar welcomes others and thinks things through, Darklake drives them off and rushes impulsively into things. The male is an exceptional fighter though and this gained him the position of Deputy.

**Medicine Cat**

Sakurablossom A former kittypet, Sakura is a quiet individual who tends to keep to himself. A lavender pointed Siamese, Sakurablossom doesn't form bonds easily though when she does trust someone, she trust them with her life.

**WindClan**

**Leader**

Featherstar Born a kittypet, she and her brothers were left on the side of the rode in a cardboard box. The most adventurous of the bunch, Featherstar wondered off and came upon WindClan. She was adopted into their ranks and rose quickly through them. The pretty black, white and tan female became the leader only 6 moons ago. She is very smart and very quick thinking has saved WindClan many, many times.

**Deputy**

Ivybranch A stunning white she-cat who has exceptionally green eyes. They're so green some consider them black. She has the fluffy tail of a Persian but the shorter fur of a Russian blue. The mixture of sarcasm and want to live life make her an appealing mixture to many cats. Ivy is very well liked by the Clan and she knows it. Not at all conceited, Ivybranch makes a habit of visiting the elders and other cats just as she would if she were a mere warrior.

**Medicine Cat**

Bonewhisker A white/gray male cat who is quiet large though fairly slender. He would have made a formidable warrior, though herbs caught his eye. A newly made medicine cat, he is still slightly nervous about having to do this all by himself. Fairly quiet, he does enjoy sharing tongues with the other cats from time to time. He sports strangely long whiskers and charcoal gray eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

Emberstar The mostly ginger male sports some white on his belly and a snippet of white right above his pink nose. Ember is a very, very handsome individual and despite the fact that he flirts he will have eyes for one female alone. His bright amber/orange eyes shine with secret amusement. It's almost as is he knows something you don't. His father is unknown, though Ember has ideas about who it is. Quiet the charmer, he isn't very large for a male, but he's a good size and built for speed.

**Deputy**

Darkrose A sleek black cat with amber highlights gained from her late mother. She isn't related to any of the other cats in the Clan as she was born a loner. Darkrose is a kind female, though she doesn't tolerate stupidity and will answer it with sarcasm. She has a slight crush on Emberstar but respects him far to much to tell him. One of her ears very straightened completely and the genetic mutation makes her stand out in a crowd.

**Medicine Cat**

Otterpelt A long haired brown female who sports deep brown eyes and exceptionally long claws. She's quiet the flirt and is delighted by the fact that she has someone to throw banter around with now that Emberstar who has come into power. The mistress of the herbs has no problem going off with other males from different Clans either and because of this some of the Clan looks down upon her.


	3. Picking up the Pieces

He was gone and she was alone in the world for the first time. There was still a deep ache inside her. Yes, she'd shared tongues with him for the last time, over seen his burial and she had made her trip to Moon Stone with ThunderClan's Medicine Cat, Ashrain. She was blessed with 9 new lives now and she was no longer Ravenwing. She was now Ravenstar, ThunderClan's newest leader in a great line of direct decedents from Firestar. Here she was now, all alone, seated a top High Rock for the first time, looking out over the see of faces that belonged to warriors, apprentices, elders and queens.

The little female sat a top the gray rock in the middle of Leaf-Bare so that she might choose ThunderClan's new deputy. She had narrowed it down to three choices. There was one of her sister's children, a cousin and one of her brothers now grown kits. They were all direct, or nearly direct descents of Firestar and that was the way it needed to be. Now, as she sat before her Clan, Ravenstar knew who she would need to help her lead ThunderClan. She spoke softly, and then Clan quieted immediately so that they could hear their pitch black leader better.

"**I have thought long and hard over who shoulder be ThunderClan's Deputy and I have come to my decision. "**

She paused here, more to collect herself then for actual dramatic reasons.

" **I say these words before StarClan so that they may hear and approve my choice, the new deputy will be Tangleweb. "**

Blinking in surprise, her brother's son rose to his feet and came forward to thank Ravenstar. He was a handsome ginger and white tom. He wasn't exactly large but not small either and his emerald eyes shone with intelligence and good humor. She had always been close to him and knew in a moment that he would be good for the Clan in leaf-bare. She smiled faintly as she began his speech.

" **ThunderClan, I am honored to be chosen as your deputy, truly I did not expect it. I swear to you, good cats of ThunderClan and to you, Ravenstar, that I will give ThunderClan my undying loyalty, my tireless energy and my life if it is necessary. "**

The large Clan began to chant his name and he dipped his head, receiving the praise modestly. Ravenstar mean while gazed up at the stars. They twinkled merrily overhead, telling Ravenstar that the noble StarClan warriors were pleased with her choice. Her attention was directed back to the cats as the chanting began to die down. There were apprentices to be made warriors yet, and she knew that it was her duty to raise them up even though she was extremely tired from everything that had transpired.

Her father had been sick for several moons now and only Ravenstar and Skyfeather had known that he was on his last life. It was almost as if he had regressed back to his youth. Because of this, Raven had led the Clan in those moons. Her father had neglected the raising of apprentices and luckily they had all been patient. She was lucky also that there had been no kits born. Though several of the queens were very heavy with kits and due any day know.

Her father had not been found in his den the morning before last. No one had seen him. Ravenstar had taken a patrol out through ThunderClan territory and they had come upon her father, dead upon Sunning Rocks, though he looked for all the world as if he were sleeping. They found no signs of a struggle and there was no reason to suspect foul play. He had died in his favorite spot. It was as if he knew the time had come. The patrol had become a funeral procession. The Clan mourned her father greatly and openly. Ravenstar alone held the grief deep inside her.

True, she had prepared herself for this moment ever since he had first taken ill. But, no amount of preparation could prepare you for the death of a loved one. She had cried when they'd found him. But she had only cried then, after that she had forced herself to be strong. ThunderClan needed her to be strong. The transfer of power was never an easy time for a clan but they had recently discovered Two-legs intruding further into their territory.

The silence that rang loudly drew her thoughts back to the matters at hand. There were three apprentices out of the 7 of them that needed to become warriors that day. Of course, they should have been raised up long ago. Her fathers negligence had been a test of their patience. She called the three forward in a soft yet commanding tone.

" **If Quickpaw, Midnightpaw and Firepaw will come forward I will give them their much over do Warrior names. "**

She waited patiently as the females, Quickpaw and Firepaw came forward followed by the startlingly black male, Midnightpaw. All three were fully grown, Midnight being larger then the two females. All three of them had been apprenticed together and she was glad that she could make them warriors together. None of them were related though, they had all been only kittens in 3 separate liters. The sometimes secretive leader looked down at her soon to be warriors and pondered the names they would get. She knew much about their personalities, especially Firepaw who was her own apprentice.

" **Firepaw, I know you long to fly with the birds and so from this day forth you will be known as Firefly. ThunderClan honors your enthusiasm and unique personality. Serve us well. "**

The stunning orange tabby female grinned in her customary goofy manner and reached up to touch noses with her former mentor. Firefly was always a handful and she had been a test for Ravenstar in the beginning. Once she matured though, she had proved a valuable asset to ThunderClan and Raven was glad to have been able to train the rarely colored she-cat.

" **Quickpaw, We have all watched you race the breeze through the forest and you are nearly as fast as it. Thus, from this day forward you shall be known as Quickbreeze. ThunderClan honors your skills and your energy. Serve us well. "**

She dropped her head to touch noses with the petite and light boned female cat who sported a stunning back and white coat with china blue eyes to match. Quickbreeze was tireless, though she wasn't as reckless as Firefly, she went along with her friends schemes because she enjoyed a good adventure. Quickbreeze moved off to sit next to Firefly, the pair of she-cats smiled happily at one another. Firefly's attention focused on Midnightpaw though. It was easy for everyone to see how much they cared for each other. The pair thought they fooled the Clan, but really the elders and warriors just chuckled and let the pair go on courting each other.

" **Midnightpaw, you are a strong cat and very skilled. I know how much you love the rain and hence from this day forward you shall be known as Midnightstorm. ThunderClan will honor your skill and undying loyalty. "**

The emotionless cat, allowed a brief flicker of happiness before he slipped back into his shell. The stunning black male touched noses with Ravenstar, his golden eyes clashing with her emerald green ones. Then he moved off to sit next to Firefly, entwining his tail casually with hers. Ravenstar watched this with a smile on her face. She turned her attention back to the assembled Cats as they began to call out the names of the newly made warriors.

Ravenstar watched them, hoping that she was worthy of the burden laid upon her by her father. It was hard to forgive him for up and dying on her like that. She was still so young, not ready for this, no not ready at all. Her black ears flicked and she raised her voice to decree that they should all get some sleep because the gathering was the next night. All of them should sleep except for the three new warriors. They were required to sit vigil.

Her ears flicked as she hopped off the rock, several of the cats greeted her kindly as she moved over to her den. As she approached she saw that Tangleweb was waiting for her and two of the remaining 4 apprentices were helping him to pull clean bedding into the den for her. She let out a soft smile and thanked her nephew and the apprentices, Twilightpaw and Shadowpaw. When they were done she crawled into the den and lay in the mossy bedding that had been thoughtfully lain out for her.

Ravenstar tried to sleep, but it was a futile attempt. Her thoughts strayed constantly to her father and to what she was going to say at the gathering the following night. It wasn't an easy thing to ponder. She had never really done anything like this before. Sure, she had spoken on her father's behalf but she had never spoken for herself before. It was a daunting task that loomed on the horizon, ready to come up and pull her down if she let it.

After hours of tossing and turning, the exhausted female slipped into sweet oblivion just as the first rays from the morning sun slipped through the lichen curtain and a lit upon the dirt floor.

The soft rhythm of sleep was broken only hours later by the normal noise from the now wide awake clan right outside her den. The little black female slowly opened her emerald eyes and the unfamiliar location cause her to panic for a moment before she let out a soft sigh and relived the moments of the past two days. Lifting her finely crafted head off the side of her front paws, Ravenstar let out a large yawn, exposing sharp off white teeth. Her emerald eyes turned toward the lichen curtain and she perked her ears at the sound of voices. What could they be discussing?

Getting to her feet, she stretch luxuriously and pushed her way through the curtain that tickled her fur as she moved through it. The cat stood there for a moment, head tilted slightly to the left as she surveyed the scene before her. Tangleweb was surrounded by cats, trying to assign patrols while they were all clamoring to see who would be going to the gathering that night. Her ears flattened and she cleared her throat.

"**ThunderClan!" Raven's usually soft voice rang out over the mass of other voices, masculine and feminine alike. **

All head turned toward her and one or two of the cats offered sheepish smiles. Raven gazed out at the sea of face, mostly all of the warriors and all of the apprentices looked back at her as well as the queens. She looked back at them, wondering what to do next. Why not another meeting? Her ears flicked and she moved over toward the rock, beckoning with her tail.

"**There's to be a meeting. All cats old enough to catch their pray, gather beneath High Rock. "**

Bunching her muscles, she leaped on to the rock and landed with the grace of a dancer. Turning she cat before the clan that had quickly assembled. Apparently they were as nervous about the gathering as she was. Of course it wouldn't do for her to show it. She needed to be a rock for this large Clan that needed a little help getting back on its feet. Little did she know. Clearing her throat again for silence, she pitched her soft voice so that it could be heard by all.

"**ThunderClan, I am well aware that there is a gathering tonight, and I have decided who will go. " She paused as the cats murmured among themselves. Then they fell silent as they realized that Raven would only speak when they shut their mouths. "I will be taking both Shadowpaw and Twilightpaw. " Both of the apprentices had been expecting this, Shadowpaw would be made a warrior in less then a moon, and Twilightpaw went everywhere with him. **

Ravenstar paused again as the two apprentices exchanged glances. Her warriors were next. Ravenstar had chosen the cats that would come with her carefully. She needed warriors that would support her whole heartedly and stand by her even if she lost it. It was because of this that she had chosen Redhawk. She and Redhawk and trained together and they had been the best of friends all through their lives. She had also chosen Firefly because the little cat had been her apprentice.

"**I would like for Redhawk, Firefly, Midnightstorm and Snowfur to accompany us. Also, Both spider and Dayspell and whichever of the queens who feels up to coming." **

There was muttering and Redhawk raised his head to cast her a reassuring grin. He knew why he had been chosen to come with her and he was also not at all mad that she had picked Tangleweb over him for Deputy. Redhawk was not a descendent of Firstar and thus was not eligible for the position of Deputy. He didn't really want the position anyway. Ravenstar sat waiting for the Clan to quiet down.

"**In the mean time though, patrols need to be organized. Redhawk, take a patrol along Sunning Rocks. "**

She watched as the red cat nodded and turned to leave on his patrol, collecting his apprentice, Twilightpaw and Swiftfoot as he went. Ravenstar turned her attention next to the fact that the fresh kill pile was running low. She could use this as a final test for the more the capable Shadowpaw who should have been made a warrior with Firefly and Co. Then again, it wouldn't do to upgrade to many apprentices at once.

" **Shadowpaw, take a patrol of apprentices out to hunt. I'm leaving you in charge of the younger ones. If you do well, I will upgrade you to a warrior after the gathering. "**

Dipping his head in a sign of respect and to show that he understood, the deep brown cat turned to leave, silently collecting Nettlepaw and Rosepaw as he wove his way through the throng of cats. Shadowpaw was a large cat, bigger even then the Maine Coons which were the largest of the cat family. He was very talented and though he was large, he was very slender. Nodding to herself, the black cat called out that those cats going to the gathering should be ready by moon high. Then, Raven star leapt off the rock going to lead a patrol near tree-cut place. Silently, she collected Firefly and Midnightstorm as she went, her thoughts already on the gathering.


	4. Facing the Music

**"Redhawk! Come quickly! Sablecoat's started to have her kits and all she'll ask for is you! "**

That was the first thing that met Ravenstar's ears as both her patrol and Redhawk's patrol entered the camp. Ravenstar twitched her jet-black ears and moved off after her dear friend in the hopes that she could do something for the abused and untrusting queen. Ravenstar's emerald eyes watched as Ashrain hurried across the clearing and disappeared into the nursery followed closely by Redhawk.

Ravenstar followed her best friend and medicine cat more slowly. She was concerned for Sablecoat, but she knew that to many cats entering in rapid succession would do more harm then good. The queen would only speak to Redhawk, as he was the one that had found her. Sablecoat had been raped and abused by two-legs and other cats alike before she had finally found her way to ThunderClan. Redhawk had been the only one who could come near her for a very long time and he had only recently been able to take up his warrior duties again.

Ravenstar pushed her way into the nursery to find Redhawk looking slightly worried, Ashrain murmuring quietly and Sablecoat straining to push a 4th kit from her body. The little kit was calico, and looked out of place next to 3 black brothers. There was a slight lapse, and Ravenstar assumed that Sablecoat was done giving birth. Ashrain though, saw her approach and shook his head. Ravenstar watched the other female give birth to one healthy black female and then 2 stillborn kits. One was a tabby male and the other a tortishell female. Finally, Sable was finished.

Ravenstar watched Redhawk give the exhausted queen a comforting lick behind the ears and then begin to wash her neck. Ashrain bustled about, checking the living kits and calling in Shadowpaw and Rosepaw who had just returned to bury the stillborn kits. He turned to Sablecoat and pronounced the other kits healthy.

"**What will you call them?" **The medicine cat questioned.

Sablecoat looked at him, ears flat against her skull. She turned to Redhawk, ears twitching. He repeated the question and she smiled softly. The cat looked down at the 5 surviving kits, and she touched the tiny calico first. **"Littlekit. " **Moving her gaze to the black female she pronouced her Coalkit. Then, she touched each of the black males in turn, calling them Scorchkit, Burnkit and Nightkit.

"**Fabulous names for the little dears.** " Ravenstar jumped in. She smiled softly at the new mother and then turned to Redhawk. **"If you like, you can stay with Sablecoat for a few days. I do need you with me at the gathering though. "** The red cat nodded and promised his leader and friend that he would be ready to go. Then he moved back to washing the new mother, looking every inch the proud father that he most certainly was **not. **

**---**

**"ThunderClan, lets move. "**

Ravenstar led her small group of cat down the dip and into the clearing below. She headed for the high rock as her warriors dispersed into the throng of cats. The scents of RiverClan and WindClan were thick, but there was no hint of ShadowClan as of yet. Ravenstar moved off to speak to her friend, Featherstar. The she-cats greeted each other by butting heads and rubbing up against each other.

Though they were from different Clans, the females were very good friends. They had met as apprentices and been through many things together. Ravenstar had been ecstatic when her friend had been made the deputy and eventually the leader. "**How are things on the moor?" **Raven questioned as she sat down. Featherstar smiled softly, "**Fairly good. We've just gained 3 new apprentices. "** Ravenstar dipped her head in acknowledgement, glad to see that WindClan was thriving.

Ravenstar opened her mouth to carry on the conversation, but caught the scent of ShadowClan. Indeed, the cats were dispersing into the crowd and Emberstar was making his way through the cats, saying hello as he went. The tabby tom was fairly popular with the cats from all the clans, as he was the most noble and levelheaded leader ShadowClan had had in years. Not to mention how young and handsome he was.

"**Hello ladies. " **Said male leader cooed as he made his way over to Featherstar and Ravenstar. His rich masculine tones were far deeper then Raven's or Featherstar's. Ravenstar greeted him as two leaders would greet each other, rather then deputy to leader as she always had before. Both Emberstar and Featherstar blinked in confusion and surprise. It was silent for several moments then Featherstar ventured softly, **"Ravenwing, has something happened to Hawkstar?" **

Ravenstar flattened her ears and looked from Emberstar to Featherstar and back again. **"He passed away, yesterday morning, or at least that's when we found him. "** Emberstar and Featherstar dipped their heads in silent acknowledgment of the once formidable leader moving on to lend his strength to StarClan. Emberstar looked up suddenly, whickers twitching with barely concealed amusement**. " Then let me be the first to congratulate you, on your new appointment of leader. "** He grinned at her, making his amber eyes shine in the moonlight. **"Welcome to the club. "**

Ravenstar nodded her thanks, and looked over to Featherstar who was smiling softly as well. **"Yes, Congratulations my friend. "**

All heads turned to the rock as Stormstar leapt on to it, his lithe gray body looking silver in the eerie light of the moon. Featherstar followed suite and Ravenstar was about to leap on to the rock when she felt the soft tickle of fur and heard the whispered voice of the ShadowClan leader in her ear. "**Watch what you say Ravenstar, and if you must tell the truth, never tell all of it; Then you always have something to bargain with. "** Her ears flattened in surprise and she turned to make a sharp retort, but he had already taken his place on the rock.

That left only Ravenstar. She could already hear the yells from the other Clans, asking where Hawkstar was. Taking a deep breath, she bunched her muscles and followed in the steps of ThunderClan's former leader. Cold stone made standing on the rock uncomfortable, despite the fact that it was summer. Ravenstar settled herself down, and the sight took her breath away. She could see everything. Emberstar was on her left and Featherstar on her right. Stormstar sat on the other side of Featherstar. He titled his head in surprise.

**"Ravenwing, has something happened to Hawkstar?"** Stormstar questioned. 

The black female cleared her throat and immediately the assembled cats quieted. **"I regret to inform the assembled cats that my father has gone to hunt with StarClan." **The silence that filled the clearing rang louder then the voices that had filled it only moments before. Stormstar regained his composure first and when he spoke again, his voice was soft. **"His death is something which all Clans should mourn, Hawkstar was a great leader, worthy of remembrance and praise. "** The assembled cats yowled their agreement.

Stormstar spoke first; telling of newly made warriors and how they had discovered a new type of fish in the River. Then Emberstar spoke, masculine tones carrying over the assembled cats. Work on the Thunderpath had mysteriously ceased and no cat knew why. But, the prey had begun to return and so it was a blessing in disguise. Featherstar repeated the new of 3 new apprentices in WindClan and trivial other news, that meant little to any of the cats. She said something then that caught every cat's attention.

" **We've sighted more winged carries for two-legs then ever before."** The cat word for airplane caught Ravenstar's attention. **"They also look different then the normal ones. Green, with some sort of design on the side. They're also smaller and make less noise then the big silver ones that we've seen before. "** Stormstar nodded, and assured the female that all the Clans would keep watch on the new carries, though he suspected it was nothing of great importance.

Ravenstar spoke next. She took a deep breath, and moved forward, so that she could be heard well. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Emberstar watching her intently**. "ThunderClan has been gifted with 3 new warriors, Midnightstorm, Firefly and Quickbreeze. Both Midnightstorm and Firefly are here with us tonight. "** There was a murmur of voices as the cats around the pair turned to congratulate them. **"We have also been gifted with 5 new kits from Sablecoat, the abused queen we had taken in the day of the last gathering. They are Littlekit, Burnkit, Scorchkit, Coalkit and Nightkit. " **

News of Sablecoat finding refuge in ThunderClan had circulated throughout the Clans and so there was no need for Ravenstar to elaborate on who exactly the newest mother was. With that, the gathering was ended. Ravenstar leapt off the rock, trying to suppress the shaking in her legs. Her first gathering was not near as bad as she thought it would have been. Ravenstar gave herself a good shake and turned to say goodbye to Featherstar.

Purring softly, the she-cats butted heads and rubbed up against each other. Featherstar wished her friend good luck and then turned to leader her Clan back home. Moving off to escort her Clan, Ravenstar was intercepted by the ShadowClan leader. **"You did well, Ravenstar. "** She thanked him, dipping her head slightly. Without another word, he brushed past her, the soft tickle of his ginger fur against his made her breath catch. Mentally scolding herself, she broke into a three-beated gait and met up with her warriors. Ravenstar turned to lead them up the hill and into ThunderClan once more.

---

**"Hey handsome, I've seen that you've taken a liking to Ravenstar. Good eye… "**

Emberstar turned, and caught Otterpelt grinning at him. He stopped and let the warriors and apprentices go on ahead of him. They knew of the almost brother/sister bond the medicine cat and the young leader shared. He grinned back at her, tail twitching. **"What if I have gorgeous? Jealous?" **The longhaired brown queen let out a laugh.** "Psh… you wish..."** she returned, whiskers twitching with good humor.

Emberstar laughed outright at that. **"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. " **He said reaching out a paw to cuff her in an affectionate, almost brotherly manor. Otterpelt snorted at the soft cuff on her head and shoved up against him. That sent both cats staggering toward the side of the path that led to the heart of ShadowClan. That of course, caused the pair of them to laugh. Emberstar savored the moment, wanting it to last forever. Otterpelt was the only one who ever saw this side of him. The only one he ever joked with.

"**So how about you Otterpelt, any toms I have to take out before we can live happily ever after?"** She snorted in slight amusement and slight disbelief**. " Hordes, I'm having to beat those toms off with a stick these days. "** She grinned at him and he returned the smile. **"Ah well…I just can't win." **The playful banter ceased as they entered camp. The sun was just coming up, and Emberstar dismissed the newly made warrior who had sat vigil since the moon had taken over ruling the sky. **"Very good Silentheart."** The tawny she-cat blushed at the praise and slipped off to sleep.

Emberstar and Otterpelt said their good-byes and the ginger leader moved off toward his den. Along the way he found himself answering questions and setting problems straight. By the time he made it to his den he was even more tired then he had been before. The big cat flopped down on his nest and shut his amber/orange eyes. Then, the playboy of the forest drifted slowly off to sleep.

---

"**How was the gathering?"** Shadowpaw heard the question even before he fully entered the warriors den. His ears twitched and he pondered the question before he even thought about an answer. If the truth were to be told, the gathering had been fairly ordinary. There had been nothing that the other apprentices needed to know. Even Featherstar's observation of the giant birds was not something that should cause alarm.

Shadowpaw shook his finely crafted head. **"Ordinary…it was ordinary Nettlepaw."** The mahogany and brown male sighed softly and moved off to lie down. Shadowpaw turned his head toward the entrance of the den as his best friend entered. The pair of toms moved off toward the nests, carefully picking their way around the sleeping mess of long black fur that was the prickly Rosepaw. Shadowpaw lay down on his side, ears twitching softly and began to share tongues with Twilightpaw.

His ears twitched at the soft sarcasm of a feminine voice moments later. "**Excuse you Shadowpaw. "**He stopped grooming Twilightpaw and turned to glance at the black female who was looking at him with contempt in her rose eyes. The big brown cat blinked at her in confusion. When he didn't do anything, Rosepaw narrowed her eyes and snorted in disbelief. "**You're on my tail dumb ass. " **she hissed.Shadowpaw cringed at the curse and shifted so that she could move her tail.

Still glaring at him, Rosepaw pulled her Persian like tail into her body and lay her head back down. With a final glare, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Shadowpaw flattened his ears and turned back to sharing tongues with his friend**. "Bitchy ain't she?"** Twilightpaw asked softly. Shadowpaw was about to reply when he heard the feminine voice again. **"Twilightpaw, if you don't shut your mouth right now, you'll never be having kits."**

Said male cringed and shut his trap fairly quickly. **"That's what I thought."** Rosepaw murmured softly. Shadowpaw turned his head to look at her and found that she looked as if she were still sleeping. One of her eyes opened. **"Don't think I wont do the same to you buddy."** Came the whispered threat. Shadowpaw quickly reverted his gaze. It was better not to provoke a fight with the she-cat that could open up a good can of ass whopping real fast.

After he finished sharing tongues with his friend, Shadowpaw curled up in his nest, ears flat against his head. Twilightpaw had fallen asleep next to him, white and tabby side falling in the deep rhythm of sleep. Nettlepaw was asleep as well and rightly so. The unique tabby had a morning patrol with the warriors who were his closest friends. With a last glance at Rosepaw, he drifted off to sweet oblivion.

---

**"Shadowpaw, a word with you if you please. "**

Ravenstar called softly to the big brown cat that towered over her. Flicking his tail, he moved over toward her. She smiled kindly at the handsome tom and sat down, twitching her tail to signal him to do the same. Shadowpaw sat, muscles rippling beneath his short summer coat. **"I think its time you became a warrior."**

It was nearly 6 moons since the last gathering. Shadowpaw dipped his head. **"I would like that very much Ravenstar." **The leader smiled again. **"It's settled then. We'll have the ceremony now."** Shadowpaw hesitated slightly. **"Ravenstar, as much as I would like to be a warrior, I want to wait for Twilightpaw. He was only apprenticed weeks after me and is nearly ready. I'm patient, I can wait. "** Ravenstar blinked at him in slight confusion. Why would anyone want to wait? Her ears twitched and she pondered that fact. Ravenstar shifted slightly as the grass was still wet from a particularly loud thunderstorm the night before that seemed to shake all the trees in the forest.

The apprentices were all from different mothers. Rosepaw was younger then the other 3. Shadowpaw was older then Twilightpaw but only by days. Nettlepaw was an orphan as both his parents had died and he was only a month older then Twilightpaw and Shadowpaw. Ah well, why not just make the more then ready Twilightpaw a warrior as well. Ravenstar smiled again at him. **"Then Twilightpaw shall be a warrior today. I shall apprentice Sablecoat's kit as well. It is high time they had mentors. "**

Ravenstar moved off toward the rock, calling her clan as she went. The gathered quickly before her and she summoned Sablecoat and her kits. Redhawk stuck close to her, murmuring softly in the queen's ear. She would still only listen to him, but she was getting better. The 5 boisterous kits trailed after the pair, throwing questions into the air. Ravenstar grinned softly**. "First, I would like to give Twilightpaw and Shadowpaw their warrior names and then we will deal with the kits."**

Shadowpaw and Twilightpaw came forward while their mentors; Redhawk and Tangleweb looked on.** "First Shadowpaw." **Said male came forward, ears flat. Ravenstar looked down at him with her emerald eyes. His large frame betrayed the fact that he was abnormally light boned and very fast. Her ears twitched as she looked at him, pondering.

**"Shadowpaw, we all know how your past troubles you. You are a valuable asset to ThunderClan and we would never cast you out because you are not Clan born. Shadowpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Shadowspirit. ThunderClan honors your bravery and patience; you'll make a fine mentor one day."**

He dipped his head to touch his nose to her shoulder and Ravenstar dismissed the newly made warrior with a flick of her tail. Twilightpaw moved forward, a goofy grin on his face. Twilightpaw was everything Shadowpaw was not. He was bouncy, amiable and a favorite with the ladies. Shadowpaw was reserved, quiet and though he was handsome, not many females gave him more then a second glance.

**"Twilightpaw, you are a fun loving, goofy individual with superb fighting skills. Twilightpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Twilightmagic. ThunderClan honors your fighting skills and your wonderful personality."**

Said cat grinned widely at her. He touched his nose to her shoulder and then moved off to join the other warriors. Ravenstar's ears twitched at the chanting of the warrior's new names. She turned her attention to the 5 little kits as the cheering began to die down. Who to mentor them? Tangleweb would have one and she herself would. Ashrain had asked for the little calico and that left 2 of them.

**"Burnkit, Scorchkit, Nightkit, Coalkit and Littlekit please come forward. It is time you were apprentices."**

She watched the kits trot forward. Littlekit actually tripped over her feet and only some fancy footwork managed to save the little calico from falling flat on her face. Ravenstar watched as they assembled themselves before her. She smiled kindly down at the future of ThunderClan. Lightspark's litter had been born 2 moons ago and before they knew it, those kits would be apprentices.

**"Littlekit. Ashrain our beloved medicine cat is in need of an apprentice. He has told me that you have already begun to take an interest in herbs and he believes that you would make a fine medicine cat. Hence, from this day forward until you earn your medicine cat name, you shall be called Littlepaw. "**

The calico reached up to touch the old medicine cats nose and he blinked kindly at her. The pair moved off away from the other cats and sat down. Littlepaw had agreed early to be a medicine cat apprentice, in fact it had been what she had wanted. The calico female had far to slight a build to be a warrior and she was already the runt.

**"Burnkit, Firefly has been asking me for quiet sometime when she has been going to get an apprentice. The time is now my anxious pair. Burnkit, from this day forth, until you've earned your warrior name you shall be known as Burnpaw."**

Burnpaw was the largest of the black kits and he was as outgoing as his mentor was. The pair was well matched. Ravenstar called the only other female, Coalkit forward next. The little kit was a near replica of Ravenstar. Except, Coalkit's eyes were deep blue where Ravenstar's were emerald green.

**"Coalkit. From this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be called Coalpaw. It is time I took another apprentice and so I will be your mentor."**

Ravenstar touched noses with her new apprentice and then continued on. There were 2 more kits left to assign. She was not sure who would mentor the last kit but Tangleweb would be getting the next kit.

**"Nightkit. From this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Nightpaw. Our deputy, Tangleweb shall be your mentor."**

Her nephew blinked in surprise at his new apprentice and then moved over to touch noses with the quietest of the bunch who had his sisters navy blue eyes. Perhaps Tangleweb would be able to bring out the slender kit's personality.

**"Scorchkit. From this day forth until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Scorchpaw. I would like for Redhawk, my dear friend to mentor you. "**

Her friend moved over and smiled down at the black kit. They touched noses and then Redhawk turned to lead his newest apprentice back toward the group of cats. There, that was out of the way. Ravenstar was about to dismiss the cats when Midnightstorm, Comettail and Rosepaw burst into the clearing. Their fur was disheveled and Rosepaw was limping slightly.

Midnightstorm spoke in a soft voice that carried clearly to Ravenstar.

**"Ravenstar… its gone… Snake Rocks…just a hole… gone… "**

Then, the black cat collapsed.


	5. Sweet Surrender

Ravenstar was the first cat to reach the patrol, though she had been the furthest from them. Firefly was close behind. The spunky female looked supremely worried and she hovered over Midnight, worry clouding her emerald green eyes. Ashrain's hissing could be heard from within the pack of cats. **"Let me through!"** The crotchety old cat emerged from the throng, fur fluffed out. Littlepaw tumbled out after him, landing on her face. Ravenstar blinked at the pair and then backed up so the medicine cat could examine Midnightstorm.

" **Alright.. "** Ashrain paused looking around at the assembled cats. **" You two- "** he gestured to Nettlepaw and the newly assigned Burnpaw. **" -to my den. " **The small procession: 3 apprentices, one medicine cat and a distraught warrior made their way to Ashrain's den. Ravenstar watched as the group of cats cleared a path. She cleared her throat and they fell silent. **" Quickbreeze, Commettail, Tangleweb, Redhawk and I will go see what has become of Snake Rock. " **She paused.** " Shadowspirt and Twilightmagic… begin your vigil.. "** The lithe leader turned to leave and then paused, her eyes searching for Rosepaw. **" Rosepaw.. Where is Swiftfoot? "**

The Persian like female looked back at her leader, ears flattening against her head as she did so. **" She slipped.. And fell.. Hit her head on a rock.. I tried.. Really I did, to pull her body back out. But I couldn't do it.. Not with my paw twisted.. "** Ravenstar dipped her head and inhaled deeply. She didn't say anything else before turning and leading her patrol out of the camp at a run. Thank god they were all conditioned for distance running.

---

The land would be scared for months and months to come.

Snake Rocks was completely gone. There was nothing there except for a crater. Creatures littered the ground, most of them were dead, some of them were even missing body parts. There was a dying bird that was missing both its feet. Commettail quickly killed it to put it out of its misery. The coopery tang of blood was so overwhelming that it made Ravenstar gag. The whole in the ground was huge and sharp chunks of rock stuck up from the diseased ground. The group of felines approached the edge of the crater cautiously.

Ravenstar peered down into the hole and wasn't surprised to see more animals blown to chunks. So much prey had been lost. The earth under her paws was soft and it felt as if it would give way any moment. She backed her warriors up and continued to gaze at the whole. **"Who's coming down with me?" **She asked in a distracted manner. Redhawk and Tangleweb offered and the 3 cats cautiously descended into the crater of doom. Swiftfoot's previously magnificent coat was dirty and tarnished. Her head lay at a peculiar angle.

One of the toms grasped her neck, Raven and the other male took the fur on her back. Heaving and cursing, the trio managed to get out of the crater. Dragging the dead cat a good distance from the hole, Raven and her group paused. **" What do you think caused this?" **Quickbreeze asked when the silence had begun stretch. **"Twolegs.. " **Redhawk responded without even taking a breath to contemplate it. What else could have caused such devastation? Such horror? Such death? No one else responded, but it was obvious that Ravenstar didn't agree.

---

Ravenstar led her bedraggled group back home, dragging the heavy body of the old female cat, slowed the patrol down considerably. The cats stumbled over their paws as they entered camp. Swiftfoot's body was deposited in the center of camp and the clan cats approached it cautiously. Because the body was not exactly nice to look at, the Queens kept their kits hidden away as they came forward to pay their respects to the once beautiful warrior. Ravenstar moved toward the rock, ears flattened against her head. Swiftfoot had been her sisters, abet a very older one.

Redhawk moved away from the body, immediately looking for his uncle. The red cat's ears twitched and he stood cool as a cucumber looking at his mother. Redhawk was not one for public displays of grief. He would grieve later, silently when there was no one around. The rest of the adult cats in the Clan filed silently past. The overall mood was grief and shock. It was one thing to be killed by a raid or during a fight, but to fall into a hole and die was completely different thing. It was so foreign and none of them really understood it.

"**ThunderClan… " **Raven's smooth voice rang out in the silence.

She gazed at all of the faces which had turned toward her. She smiled sadly, and then flattened her ears. **"Swiftfoot's death weighs heavily on all of our minds, but we have more pressing matters to discuss. " **Raven paused here, unsure of how to proceed. The discomfort in the assembled cats was so great that it was basically palpable. The young leader shifted her weight in an obviously uncomfortable manner and gazed down at her deputy for a moment before blurting out. **"Snake Rocks will never come back. Where it once rested there is a hole. " **She threw a pointed look at the apprentices. "None of you are to go there without a warrior under any circumstances. She looked toward the two heavily pregnant queens seated uncomfortably in the back, **"When you're kits are born, keep them with you at all times. No exploring until we figure out what has caused that. "**

There were nods form all the cats seated below her. Ravenstar gazed toward her senior warriors next, her head tilting slightly. **"I would like to see all of you in my den, immediately. "** Without another word she bounded off the rock, Tangleweb, Redhawk, Snowfur and Comettail trailing after her looking very confused. The cats entered the den after their leader in a very cautious manner, and seated themselves around her. The feline gave each of them a long look.

"**We need to figure out what did this." **she murmured, obviously throwing the statement out there in a hopes to get their input.

"**I thought we already decided that it was Twolegs!" **Redhawk hissed, flattening his ears.

Ravenstar shook her head, **"I don't think they could even cause that much destruction, and besides they've never actually blown anything up before. "**

"**Well whatever it was must have used the storm as cover…"** Snowfur through out the statement.

Redhawk glared back at his oldest friend, eyes still glassy from his tears. **"What else besides Twolegs could have killed my mother Raven_star_? " **the tom spat. Ravenstar drew back, instinctively flattening her ears and fluffing herself up. The female reminded herself then that her oldest friend was suffering more then anyone else from the loss. Even Snowfur was not grieving as much as Redhawk.

"**I don't know Redhawk… I don't know…" **She said, looking down at the ground and then back up at the assembled cats. **"Maybe the other Clans can offer ideas at the gathering tonight. All of you and your apprentices will be coming. "**

**------**

Eh ; filler chapter.. Sorry so short.


End file.
